


[podfic of] the best thing that's ever been mine

by duckgirlie



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckgirlie/pseuds/duckgirlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a recording of 'the best thing that's ever been mine' by rsadelle.</p><p> </p><p> (author's summary) <i>They never stopped loving each other, not really.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic of] the best thing that's ever been mine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Best Thing That's Ever Been Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/465136) by [rsadelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle). 



this is a recording of 'the best thing that's ever been mine' by rsadelle

 

[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?129f7d6hbh2xy22) | [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?59ose8mbz4rr0rn) (mediafire)

[mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192013032901.zip) | [m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192013032902.zip)(archive, right-click, save-as)


End file.
